Something Different
by Jill1
Summary: Haruto's new girlfriend?! finally finished!!
1. Default Chapter

"Haunted Junction" is a work by Nemu Mukudori.   
Fanfic is by jill http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/  
Notes: I wanted to write another hj fic. This one will be a 2-parter. Enjoy!  
  
"Something Different"  
  
The final bell rung at Saitou High, and all students rushed out to enjoy their vacation. All except the Holy Student body. They still had one more case to finish...  
  
"Phew!!" Haruto gasped, peering out from under a desk. The explosion in room 2B had sent all the desks and chairs flying across the room, crashing out the window. In the middle of the room stood the vice president Shinto priestess, waving her bamboo stick from finishing her exorcism. 'Sugoi!' Haruto thought, 'Asahina-kun has such amazing power!!'  
  
A drained, black and blue Buddhist monk crumbled to the floor, and everything returned back to normal... or normal in Saitou High standards. "Yoshi! Let's go and enjoy our break from school!!" Kazumi chimed, dusting himself off and getting off the floor.  
  
"Yatta! I can't wait to go chasing under-aged boys in the park!" Asahina chimed, packing her things together, "Nee, Kazumi - what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go chase Hanako tolit spirits of course!" he replied cheerfully, "I've already found a good place... those old buildings on the edge of town are swarming with Hanakos!! Waaaaw, I can't wait!" he cried, drooling.  
  
Asahina turned to their blond Catholic president. "Kaichou, what about you? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Aaan..." He dropped his head, full of despair. His friends stared at him because it looked like he might collapse. "My parents have invited an old family friend to stay with us... and that... that... that girl... she's gonna be there!!"  
  
"K-Kaichou??" they asked when he clutched his head and screamed.  
  
He tearfully went on to explain. "There's this girl who tormented me in the elementary school... my parents are planning to set me up with her and send me to go to stay with her family and attend her private school... I-I might not return next year..."  
  
"K-Kaichou!" they gasped, a little surprised.   
  
"It's true... this will be the last time we shall probably see each other, or even work together..." he whimpered, "Oh, woe is me!"  
  
"Now hold a minute!" Kazumi exclaimed, "Is she cute? Because if she's cute, then nothing really matters!"  
  
"Baka!" Asahina said, punching him aside, and then turning to Haruto, "Of course you have to come back here for next term! Who else is going to be our Kaichou!!"  
  
"Waah..." he stammered, as she looked very scary then, "I-I'm sorry! It's out of my hands!" With that, he hurried out of the classroom, running for dear life. 'Goodbye everyone...!'  
  
Asahina and Kazumi stared at him. 'Is he serious?!' they wondered. After a pause, they shrugged and decided to go home.  
  
* * *   
Haruto arrived home to see his parents already greeting their houseguests. That girl he had been talking about was sitting in the parlor. Her evil eyes shot at him and instantly he knew he was entering hell.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Haruto." she said coldly, wearing all black and a giant crucifix.  
  
"H-Hi, Jezebella." he stammered, unable to stop shaking, "Jaa... how was the plane ride?" She didn't answer him. "A-ano... the taxi ride??" Still no answer. "Y-Your day?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect, Haruto." she replied in the same tone before. Haruto fell into a chair, trying not to make eye contact with her. But soon she was sitting right next to him. "You know what I think, Haruto?"  
  
"N-No, I haven't the slightest clue!" he blurted out, sweat running down his face.  
  
"I think you should skip high school and college and just get married to me."  
  
"Waaaaaah!!" he screamed, running to the other side of the room, "W-W-W-Why should I?!"  
  
"Because," she said, getting up, her eyes slanted, "I could sure use a male-slave in the new mansion my parents built me. You'd be perfect."  
  
'Aaaaaaaaa!!' Haruto yelled inwardly, 'Of all things pure and holy, Lord, please send someone to save me from this demon woman!!!'  
  
Just then, the doorbell rung. "I'll get it~!" his father sang, galloping to the door. "Ara?? Ha~rooo~to-kuuuun~! It's for you~!"  
  
"Phew!" Haruto thought, rushing to safety. He was glad to see that Jezebella didn't follow him. "Otou-san, who is it?" His dad just pranced away singing about love and spring and wonderful things. Haruto then looked in the doorway, "WAAH?! Asahina-kun!"  
  
"Hi Kaichou!" she said, dressed completely different. She wore big thick glasses, her red hair tied back in a braid, a wooden crucifix and white dress, "How are you?"  
  
"How am I!? W-What about you?!?!" he gasped, "Are you feeling all right?? Why are you dressed like that??! And what are you doing here?!"  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'm here to rescue you, Kaichou. If you don't come back next term, that leaves us without a president... which makes the vice-president, ie. 'Me', in charge of a lot of work - which I don't want. So, you just have to make this bimbo go!"  
  
"B-But how?!" he cried, "How will you...!?"  
  
His mom cut him off, suddenly appearing behind him. "Aa! Who's this, Haruto-kun?? A friend from school??"  
  
Asahina replied in a sweet voice, "Konichiwa! I'm Mutsuki Asahina of Saitou High... Haruto's girlfriend!"  
  
'WHAT!?!?!' Haruto clutched his chest in complete shock, 'W-What did she say?!?!'  
  
"Haruto does not have a girlfriend." Jezebella replied, standing on the other side of his mother, "Isn't that right, Haruto??"  
  
Haruto stared into her face and got trapped in her icy grip. Already the shaking had started once again. "Aa... well... I... uh..."   
  
Asahina hugged his arm and smiled brightly, "Of course he does! Right, Haruto-CHAN??"  
  
'CHAN?!?' Haruto gasped, blushing as he had never been so physically close to a girl in his life. 'Asahina-kun... what are you doing?!'  
  
"My, what a cute couple you make!" his mom said, folding her hands together. "Asahina-san, would you mind staying for dinner?"  
  
"Of course, Okaa-san!" Asahina said innocently going to cover her mouth, "Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to call you..."  
  
"It's all right!" Okaasan sighed, "I've always wanted a daughter! Make yourself at home!"  
  
"Really! I'm so glad!" Asahina chimed, going to drag Haruto in by the arm. She shot a very victorious grin over to the evil girl, Jezebella and continued into the parlor, "Let's go, Sweetie!"  
  
All the while, Haruto looked very much in shock, as a line of blood dripped from his nose. 'W-What in the world is going on?!?'  
  
***************  
Commercial break!  
Some announcements!!  
  
Kazumi: Thus this strange tale unfolds! Will this pestering girl be sent away?! Has Asahina given up chasing under-aged boys... and what really is the true intent of her good deed?! And now that Haruto has a girlfriend, how long is it gonna last!?  
  
Hanako: I really don't know, but could you give someone else another chance in this stall. The line is getting pretty long.  
  
Kazumi: ...A-Anyways, we'll be right back with the story soon. Stay tuned.  
  
Red Mantle: MANTLE WIPE!!  
  
Kazumi: Heeey!! I wanted Hanako-san! NOT YOU!!!  
  
  
... TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  



	2. part2

"Haunted Junction" manga series by Nemu Mukudori; all rights reserved to Dengeki Comics & Bandai Visual. Fanfiction by JillM  
Notes:   
(1/24/02) sorry about the extremely long wait. Please send me corrections and feedback. Will work on the next chapter on the weekend.  
  
Haunted Junction  
"Something Different"   
Part two   
  
It was extra quiet in the parlor. Haruto didn't know what to do now. There where two extra frightening girls in the room with him, and his father wearing a raccoon suit. "Harutoooo-kuuuuun~!" chimed his father, "Let's turn on the ttttttttvvvvvvvvv. There's a Buri-chan special~!"  
  
"Father..." he sighed, covering his face as the tanuki danced around. "Why me...?"  
  
"Buri-Buri-Buri-chan~!" sang the father who turned on the television. He then plopped right up front with his popcorn. "I'm so happy..."  
  
Asahina popped. "Aa, how cute! That girl looks like Ninoku--" She stopped herself and turned towards Haruto. "Should I go help your mother with dinner?"  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
"I'll go help her. It'll be a good bonding experience for us..."   
  
"W-Wait!!" Haruto quickly snagged her by the arm. "Are you serious??"  
  
"Don't worry!" she said with a wink, "I'm a very good cook!"  
  
So Haruto let her go, but worriedly watched from the doorway. 'Is she seriously trying to help me... But why... Why is she really doing this??' He thought about how she said she wanted to keep him as President, but for some reason he couldn't see that convincing. 'There are other ways I could survive this... Why be my girlfriend...?'  
  
"My my!" chimed Mother, "Asahina-san, you are a wonderful cook! You'll be a great wife someday!"  
  
"N-No way... Me?"  
  
Haruto blushed. "M-Mother...!" Before he could get out of there, his parent told him that they were almost finished cooking. "Then I'll go set the table."  
  
But as he went to put the plates on the table, he felt a tug on his foot. Looking down, he saw a hand sticking out of the floor. "W-What?!?"   
  
Out came the Chairman. "Yo Haruto-kun!"  
  
"W-What are you doing here???"  
  
"Well, we all heard about Asahina-kun's plan and were very interested. We made a poll of the outcomes."  
  
"Hey! Don't gamble or do anything sinful with this! It doesn't mean anything! Asahina-kun's just trying to help me out!"  
  
"Right... and that redness on your cheeks don't mean anything??"  
  
Haruto quickly covered his face. "Get out. If my parents see you I'll get into trouble. This is a normal Christian home! Ghosts don't belong here!"  
  
"Normal eh?" They looked back into the parlor were Haruto's father was dancing around with Buri-chan's music. "Heheheh, so that's where you get it from..."  
  
"I'm nothing like that crazy man!"  
  
"Anyways, keep up the good work. I bet Kazumi-kun that you and Asahina-kun would become the new couple of Saitou high. Ahahahahahaha!" He then disappeared.  
  
"Chairman..." Haruto sighed. Just then the plates disappeared out of his hands. "Aa! Asahina-kun!"  
  
She started to place them around the table. "A poll isn't that bad. I hope they bet awesome things like vacation packages in the Mediterranean... Or even a cruise..."  
  
"What? Are you supporting this deception, Asahina-kun? What if people at school start to talk about us as... as... a... aa..."  
  
"A couple? Don't worry. We're on vacation now so no one has to find out. Besides it's only until that witch goes away and everything will go back to normal when you return as President next term. Right?"  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
The two stopped, silence suddenly hitting them. There was a bit of reluctance in the next words to be said. Just then, Haruto's mother came in with the main dish. "Everyone, it's time to eat!"  
  
And so, they had a nice family like dinner. Jezebella, who hadn't said a word for a long time, kept glaring at poor Haruto. He couldn't relax under her icy grips and had trouble eating. That is until...  
  
"Jezebella, at school what clubs are you in?" Asahina said, moving in the way of her eye view of the cringing Haruto.  
  
"The archery club..."  
  
"That's wonderful! I'd love to watch archery! Have you been to any tournaments?"  
  
"Yes... I won junior regionals..."  
  
"R-Really?" Haruto felt a bit bewildered. "I... I never knew..."  
  
"What clubs are you in, Mutsuki-san?"  
  
"Me? Well, Haruto-kun and I are in the Student Council together, which takes up lots of our time. But when I do have some spare time, I'm part of the 'sho--"  
  
Haruto quickly covered her mouth. He knew what she was going to say and he wasn't sure if there was a way to explain her shouta complex to everyone.   
  
But Asahina gently prying his hand from her face and smiled sweetly, while he blushed ever so much. "Haruto-kun! Don't be so playful at the table!" she laughed, "I was just going to say that I was part of the 'shonen manga club'."  
  
"Oh..." he stammered, very embarrassed for making scene. "S-Sorry to interrupt you." While the girls chattered on, Haruto thought deeply about this to himself. 'This isn't real... Remember this...'  
  
After dinner, Asahina went to help with the dishes. Haruto was stuck in the parlor with his father and Jezebella, who seemed very thoughtful as well. She finally turned towards him, this time not frightening but very somber. "I'm convinced... She's a nice girl... I will back down for now."  
  
"Really..." Haruto couldn't help but feel relieved. He wanted to shout out with joy and start dancing around as like his father. He then saw Asahina come out. He wanted to thank her, to hug her...   
  
'W-What??! What am I thinking!!? This is Asahina-kun!!'  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked him, when she saw that he was in a restraint. "If you need to go. The tolit is open."  
  
"Oh... that's not it..."  
  
Mother then popped up. "Haruto-kun! It's getting late. You ought to walk Asahina-san home."  
  
"EH?! WHAT?! WHY?!"  
  
"Because you wouldn't want any harm to come to her, right?" Jezebella asked, "Because she's an important person?"  
  
"Aa... well... Yes, she is."  
  
Asahina's eyes sparkled. "Ne! Let's go, Silly!" she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the door. "I'll visit again soon!"  
  
And so they went outside, Haruto, still thinking deeply about this - while feeling the warm pressure against his arm. 'This isn't real... This is fake... Still... I can't help...'   
  
He then looked down at the cheerful Asahina, still hanging onto him. "Uh, I think you can stop the act. We're already three blocks away from the house."  
  
"Shhh," she replied, with her eyes closed, "Just a bit longer..."  
  
'Eh??'  
  
From behind some bushes were Chairman, Kazumi, and the other ghosts.   
"Ahahaha! I'm going to be rich!" chimed the chairman.   
  
"Dammit! I'm losing the bet!" Kazumi gasped, "I gotta do something fast!"  
  
Nino was just in shock. "Mutsuki-san... No way...!"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. part3

"Haunted Junction" manga series by Nemu Mukudori; all rights reserved to Dengeki Comics & Bandai Visual. Fanfiction by JillM  
Notes:   
(3/2/02) sorry about the extremely long wait. Please send me corrections and feedback. More kazumi in this one!  
  
Haunted Junction  
"Something Different"   
Part three  
  
The next day was sunny. Haruto sat at his window gazing at the blue skies. "Aah, summer vacation... Maybe this year I can finally go out and have a healthy life of a teenage boy~!" But that was totally wrong. He could hear the chatter downstairs of his parents and their friends planning a day of events...  
  
'Together with that demon-woman Jezebella... Wah, why me??'  
  
Just then, he heard the phone ring and then a moment later his mother calling him. "Haruto-kun~! Phone call~!"  
  
"Hai, mushi mushi??" Haruto asked, very surprised to have someone calling him, "Aa! Asahina-kun!"  
  
"Ne, Kaichou, are you busy today?"  
  
"Eh? EH? W-Why do you ask??"  
  
"You know... If you're free, we can go do something."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly free..." he said regretfully. He then saw his parents at the door, beaming at him with love and support. "Aa... well..."  
  
"Haruto-kun~!" his father sang, "If you want to go with the girl, go ahead~! We don't mind at all~!"  
  
"Sou desu ne~!" his mother added, "All we care about is our son's happiness~!"  
  
"Otousan... Okaasan..." Haruto gasped, eyes teary with emotion.   
  
Meanwhile Asahina was getting impatient on the other line. "Ne, ne! Kaichou! Kaichou, are you there??"  
  
"Aa! Yes! I'll go with you today!" he quickly replied, "What time should we meet, Asahina-kun??"  
  
"Hm... How about noon? There's a café near the movie theater. We can go have lunch and then go watch something. How's that?"  
  
"Sounds great! I'll be there!"  
  
After saying goodbye, Haruto happily leapt in the air. "YATTA!!!" he exclaimed. 'So this is that feeling... The normal, but overwhelming feeling...'  
  
He paused in his moment of rejoicing to see two dark beady eyes glaring at him from the crack in the doorway. The door suddenly slammed close.   
  
"Oh... my.... God..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Kazumi paced in front of the temple, waiting for a report. Just then Nino and two other statues came running. "Well?? What is it??"  
  
"We found out that Mutsuki-san is taking Kaichou to the movies." Nino replied, "They're meeting at noon in the Ritz Café."  
  
"Hm..." Kazumi rubbed his chin, "I've got to find out what Senpai is up to. Also, I've got to make sure I don't lose that bet to the Chairman. I'm already low on cash as is!"  
  
"Yes, I had a lot on the bidding too," Nino admitted, "And I want to know Mutsuki-san is thinking as well... It's so unlike her! I mean, she was chasing me and every other twelve year old boy just the other day! How can she change so quickly and why?!"  
  
"Are you hinting that you are a little bit jealous???" Kazuma mischievously asked.  
  
"O-Of course not!" Nino exclaimed, "I'm just concerned for Kaichou. If this is one of Mutsuki-san's schemes for her own gains, then Kaichou might get hurt in the process!"  
  
"I agree with that," Kazumi noted, "Now, let's go find them!"  
  
"Wait~!" The two stopped and turned to see Hanako. "I'm coming too~!"  
  
Kazumi went red. "H-Hanako-san!!"  
  
Nino gasped, "But you kind of look a bit... suspicious..."  
  
"You think so???" Hanako said with a little pout.  
  
"No way!! You look fine!" Kazumi exclaimed, trying to take her hand. "Let's go, let's go together~!"  
  
"Wait," Hanako said, drawing away. "I will change and meet you there. How's that?"  
  
"C-Change??" Kazumi asked, blinking his eyes. He felt a bit disappointed that she wasn't coming with them, but also curious. "Change into what??"  
  
She tapped her fingertip onto his forehead. "Hi - mi - tsu ~!"  
  
"WAH!!" Kazumi facefaulted into the dirt. It took him a moment to recover and Nino great difficulty to get him back up, but when he did get up he saw that Hanako had left. "Man! I didn't get to find out!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hanako-san said she'll meet us there." Nino replied, "Let's hurry to the Ritz Café. It's almost 12 o'clock."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Haruto nervously sat in the booth. 'But nervousness is normal, right?' he told himself, 'It's not like you... for Asahina-kun... you know...' He jumped when he heard the door open and the bell jingle. "A-Asahina-kun!" he gasped, as she walked over to him.  
  
She was wearing a cute pink dress and sandals. She took off her sunglasses and sat down at the table. "Were you waiting long?"  
  
"Aa... no... I just got here..."   
  
"But you were followed," she noted. The two of them turned and looked over at the dark eyed Jezebella glaring at them from another booth. "Seems we'll have to continue to play along."  
  
"So... this is just a play, right?" Haruto asked, gripping at the table cloth, "This isn't real is it, Asahina-kun?"  
  
Her hand suddenly grasped his. His eyes jolted at her in the same instant.   
  
"Do you want it to be, Kaichou?" Asahina said with a genuine smile, "Iie... I mean... Haruto-kun..."  
  
"Hah?" Haruto stammered, "I-I thought... Didn't you only... I mean..." He was so tied up in his words that he didn't know what to say. All he knew was that soft hand touching his. "Asahina ..."  
  
"Hai??"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kazumi suddenly appeared and sat next to Haruto, patting him on the back, "It's summer, summer, summer time~! Let's go do something fun, the three of us~!"  
  
"K-Kazumi-kun..." Haruto stammered, his face still very red, "W-What are you doing here all of a sudden??"  
  
"N-Nino-kun??" Asahina stammered, realizing the little stone statue boy in the chair next to her, "When did you get here??"  
  
"Didn't you remember, Mutsuki-san??" Nino asked, "Thursday is your manicure. It's in the schedule book."  
  
"Yes, but... can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation with Kaichou??"  
  
Nino had mixed emotions. 'I have to know... Is Mutsuki-san really over her shoten complex? Does she really care for Kaichou?? Is this just a scheme??! Do I really have freedom?? Or is it just false hope?? I have to know!"  
  
"Kaichou, Kaichou~!" Kazumi said, still patting the guy on the shoulder, "Why don't you go order for us?? We'll all have the same thing, except Nino who can't eat anything. Heheh!"  
  
"Aa..." Haruto uttered, getting up from his seat and walking over to the cashier. He suddenly noticed that Jezebella was right next to him, giving him a scary look. 'Waaaah!'  
  
Back at the table, Asahina was giving Kazumi and Nino a very angered face. "What are you two doing here?? You're going to ruin everything!"  
  
"Yes, well... We want to know how serious you are," Nino replied.  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"You know... with Kaichou..."  
  
Kazumi cut in, "Of course Senpai isn't serious! Ahahaha! She's only in love with boys under twelve years old!" He turned towards Asahina. "Right???"  
  
There was strange look on her face. Nino and Kazumi got nervous. It was then that they realized that Haruto and Jezebella were standing there. "In love with boys under twelve years old?" Jezebella repeated, "Isn't that a bit odd??"  
  
Asahina replied, "Boys older than twelve years old are a waste of time."   
  
'Oh no...' Haruto thought, 'It's all over...'  
  
"But Haruto-kun is different..." Asahina continued, "I enjoy his company very much, even if he is a bit older than I would hope."  
  
Haruto blushed. "Asahina-kun..."  
  
"Uwah, what's going on??" Nino sighed, holding his head in his hands, "I don't get it at all... What has happened Mutsuki-san??"  
  
"Hm?? What do you mean, Nino-kun?" Asahina replied, "Aa! Look at the time! Let's hurry up and eat then go see a movie. I have to be home by six today."  
  
"Hai!!" Kazumi replied, noticing the girl who had come back with Haruto and was joining them at their table, 'Uwah, she's kind of hot... in some dark, scary style... Woohoo!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
After the meal, the five of them left the café and went to fall in line to buy tickets. Nino then disappeared because he said he saw Hanako.  
  
"Where?? Where?? I don't see her??" Kazumi said. He then felt a pressure on his arm. "What??"  
  
"Kazumi-kun," Asahina said, leaning in to whisper, "Do you think this is strange?? You know... does it feel awkward?"  
  
"What does??"  
  
"You know..."  
  
Kazumi was completely lost. "Uh... You mean... like... you know... ahahaha, I don't know. What are you talking about, Senpai??"  
  
"Baka," she sighed, "I mean, me taking Kaichou to the movies... That's why you're here, aren't you??"  
  
"Wah, well..."  
  
"You were concerned about me... Arigatou, Kazumi-kun..."  
  
"No, actually..."  
  
"And you were also concerned about Kaichou and the harmony of the holy student council... You're such a good friend..."  
  
He replied, "I just wanted to win the bet with the Chairman and see what Hanako-san was going to wear. Ehehehe."  
  
"NANI!?!?" Asahina hissed, now clenching her fists.  
  
Kazumi simply smiled and gently lowered the fist with his hand. "But Senpai, I was worried about you. Still I know you're strong and capable of handling this. I just don't want to lose you..."  
  
'Hah?' Asahina thought, staring into the face, 'What does he mean??'  
  
Just then they found themselves at the front of the line and Haruto was asking which movie they had decided. "Um... How about the one with the hot babes???" Kazumi asked.  
  
'Baka,' Asahina laughed inwardly, 'Honto ni Baka...'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
To be continued... 


	4. finale

Haunted Junction" manga series by Nemu Mukudori; all rights reserved to Dengeki Comics & Bandai Visual. Fanfiction by JillM  
Notes:   
(5/25/02) sorry about the extremely long wait. Here the ending, finally!  
  
Haunted Junction  
"Something Different"   
Finale  
  
As soon as the movie started, Haruto's face lined with sweat.   
  
'I cannot believe I'm on a movie date with Asahina-kun. It's too good to be true!!' He then blinked. 'But why is Kazumi-kun here... A-And why am I all of a sudden becoming more and more interested in Jezebella... I'm so confused... But... Confusion is normal, right? Right??'  
  
"Kaichou," Nino had suddenly appeared next to him, "You shouldn't talk so much to yourself. You should concentrate on the movie."  
  
"AAAAAAH??" Haruto cried, freaking out. Everyone in theater looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asahina asked.  
  
"N-Nothing." He stammered. She hadn't seen Nino, who had disappeared as suddenly. "Actually, I need to go use the restroom. I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay..." Asahina said, turning back to the screen, "Could you get some candy or something on your way back??"  
  
"Oh, I want another drink!" Kazumi said, "I'll pay you back, Kaichou."  
  
"All right, all right..."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
'Phew...' Haruto thought as he left the theater and went into the lobby, 'It sure was warm in there. I need to relax. I guess it's because I've never been on a date before... Um, I wonder if the others were nervous...Or is it just me.'  
  
He stopped in front of the mirror and frowned. 'Of course it is.' He then went into a stall, and...   
  
"GWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!??!?!?!"  
  
"Ha-ru-to-kun!"   
  
"W-W-What!?!?!"  
  
Hanako smiled. "I could tell you were nervous, so I wanted to give you some pointers."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Now, listen up..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Got it??"  
  
Haruto's face was bright red. "Uh-huh..."  
  
"I'm glad. Have lots of fun!"  
  
Still red faced, Haruto returned to the theater. "I thought you were getting some candy." Asahina asked.  
  
"And what about my drink?" Kazumi asked.  
  
They stared at him. "What happened??"  
  
"Um..."   
  
He just took his seat quickly. Jezebella gave him a look of concern. "Did you have an accident??"  
  
"WHAT?! UM, NO! OF COURSE NOT!!"  
  
"Heeeeh, Haruto-kun is acting strange." Asahina said, getting up, "I'll go get the food. Be right back."  
  
"No, wait! I can...!" Haruto gasped, getting up in a rush. He collided with Asahina, the two of them landing on the floor. "OH!?" Haruto's eyes widened as he looked in her face, the tint of red lining her cheeks. "S-Sorry... I... didn't mean land on you..."  
  
"Haruto-kun..." she uttered breathlessly.  
  
"Asahina..."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment. Then suddenly...  
  
"BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Asahina's punch sent Haruto flying across the theater and he collided with the screen. Kazumi jumped up and clapped his hands. "YESSSSS! I WIN THE BET!!"  
  
"What bet?!" Jezebella asked. He went a little pale, but she grabbed him by the collar. "What are you talking about???"  
  
While Asahina left the theater in a mad rage, crowds of people surrounded Haruto to check if he was all right. He just collapsed on the floor with swirly eyes. "OH MY GOD..."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
So the break went and ended. Haruto came back to school, humming a different tune. While he went down the hallway, he shot an ugly look at the Chairman. "I know it was you who did that bet. I won't forgive you, old man!"  
  
"Ehehehehe, come on!" the little ghost said, flying side by side with him, "At least you didn't get transferred away..."  
  
"AT LEAST?!" Haruto exclaimed. He calmed down. "Actually, my vacation wasn't that bad..."  
  
"Eh??" Chairman asked as Haruto went right into the Holy Student Council office. "Then... I guess I'm not in trouble?" The door opened right away. "Haruto-kun??"  
  
"By the way, if you pull anything else, I'm writing my resignation notice!!"  
  
"Sure, sure..."  
  
"I mean it!!" Haruto then slammed the door and turned around. Kazumi was there, reading a Hanako magazine. "Hey, Kazumi-kun!"  
  
"Hey, Kaichou! Glad to see you back! You and your parents worked things out then?"  
  
"Yes," Haruto replied, sitting down at the table. "We talked about how I wanted to continue going to this school... Ah, I can't believe that I actually begged to them to let me stay, but I want to stay here so..."  
  
"And what happened with Jezebella."  
  
"Actually, we got to know each other better and I've realized that she's all right. I guess I would have never given her a chance if it weren't for you and that bet... And..."   
  
Haruto's eyes moved to the door where Asahina was standing. Her head was lowered, but he could see a strained look in her face.  
  
"Asahina-kun...?"  
  
"I'm glad everything worked out... Kaichou," she said in a lowered voice, "And... that you had a nice break..."  
  
"Yes... I did... Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," she said, fists clenched, "I just wanted to help..."  
  
Kazumi looked back and forth, feeling the awkwardness. "Maybe I should step outside...?" he said, going for the door.  
  
Asahina quickly grabbed him by the back of the shirt to keep him from escaping and threw him back into his chair.   
  
"O-Or I can stay here and read this mag!" he nervously laughed.  
  
"So..." she uttered, "You're with her now?"  
  
"Well... not really... but... um..." Haruto stammered, looking all flustered. Asahina's shoulder started shaking. He was now worried that she was crying. "UM!!!"  
  
"Hmhmhmhm..." But, she was really laughing. "It was funny! I really tricked you, didn't I, Kaichou!" she laughed, pointing at him.  
  
Haruto went into shock. "OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey... you tricked me too," Kazumi said, "You got me all worried over nothing. That wasn't funny at all."  
  
"Oh come on!" Asahina chimed, walking past the frozen Haruto with his mouth still gaping, "Do you really think I'd fall for Kaichou?? He's much too old for me!"  
  
"Yeah, you and your weird complex!"  
  
"You're the one to talk!"  
  
Haruto stared into space. 'I was tricked... big time...' He then snapped and grabbed at his hair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGHGH!!!!" Tearfully kneeling on the floor, he started to write his resignation. "I WANT OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE!!"  
  
From behind her magazine on under aged boys running on a beach, Asahina watched with a half smile. 'But it was fun, wasn't it... Haruto-kun.'  
  
FIN 


End file.
